1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as the size and thickness of electronic apparatuses have been reduced, oscillators including a vibrating device such as a quartz crystal resonator have been required to be further reduced in size and thickness. In addition, the power consumption of the oscillators has also been required to be reduced for achieving energy saving. Especially in an oven-controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO) having a structure in which the ambient temperature of a quartz crystal resonator is kept constant by heating a heating element for avoiding the influence of ambient temperature to provide high frequency stability, heat from the heating element is not uniformly conducted to an entire substrate, and it is difficult to control the temperature of a component for oscillation arranged around the quartz crystal resonator. Therefore, the OCXO has a problem of failing to obtain high frequency stability. For solving such a problem, JP-A-2010-213280 discloses an OCXO in which a quartz crystal resonator element is arranged on an integrated circuit having a heating element and an oscillation circuit arranged on one semiconductor substrate and is arranged in a package together with other circuit elements.
However, in the case where the circuit element is built into the package for adjusting a resonator element, a circuit for oscillation, or the like as in the OCXO described above, when a circuit element or the like using resin is used as a constituent member for example, frequency characteristics of the resonator element may be varied due to a gas generated by the resin as a constituent member, or a gas generated from solder, a conductive adhesive, or the like as a member for connecting the circuit element with the package.
Moreover, since the heating element and the circuit for oscillation are arranged on one semiconductor substrate, it is necessary to raise the temperature of the heating element to a heating temperature or higher of the quartz crystal resonating element for heating the quartz crystal resonating element to a required temperature. However, since the heat of the heating element is easily conducted to the circuit for oscillation arranged on the same semiconductor substrate, the circuit for oscillation may be overheated, and thus the performance of the circuit for oscillation may be deteriorated.